Married Detectives
by mon-ra
Summary: The events of Married Siblings from Ran's POV.


**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DETECTIVE CONAN**

**MARRIED DETECTIVES**

Officer Mouri Ran finished taping off the crime scene at the Sakura Hotel. This is the first murder case she's been involved with since she joined the force but she still remembered how this worked. As a simple patrolwoman Ran's job was to keep the public out of the crime scene, which was proving to be much more difficult that she thought. As News crews and internet bloggers tried to sneak in and take a picture. Luckily after knocking a rather pesky reporter about six feet everyone else backed down a bit.

"Wow, you're good with crowd control," Aki commented. Aki is currently Ran's partner and rookie cop.

"Yes, well I afraid I got use to dealing with freaks," Ran replied nervously. "Hopefully they won't come here."

Sadly fate conspires against her as her father (who by some miracle managed to become a decent detective) and the Shonen Tantei (the police allow them to participate in cases after learning Conan's identity) arrive on scene.

"Ran-neechan it's been awhile," Conan greeted her.

"Yes, Shi- Conan-kun," Ran said, "I guess you're all here for the case." Ran lifted the tape and allowed them though.

Truthfully Law enforcement was the last occupation Ran wanted to enter, but it would seem that it was in her blood because after college she sighed up for the police force. Surprisingly Ran finds being a patrolwoman a rather fulfilling life, as she helps people with day to day problems. Even though she could easily advance in the ranks with her connections in the department, she chose not to because she wanted to avoid this situation.

Ran watched at her father and Conan arguing over the evidence of the case. While the rest of the kids started with their own investigation with the exception of one Haibara Ai. She looked a little nauseated so she stepped out. A single tear came out of Ran's eye as she remembered the day that the two people she trusted most betrayed her.

-FLASHBACK THREE YEARS AGO-

Ran came home from school and was getting ready to cook dinner when her phone rang. "Moshi moshi, Mouri's Detective agency."

"Ran"

"Shinichi! Hello, how are you?" Ran answered.

"Hello Ran, I just wanted to tell you that I'm coming home for a while," Shinichi's voice sounded hesitant but Ran didn't care.

"So you're finally done with that case then?" Ran asked.

"Well yes but that's not the reason I'm calling," Shinichi paused, "the truth is I'm getting married."

Ran almost dropped the phone at his announcement.

Ran wander around town after Shinichi's call. His announcement echoed in her mind with every step, 'all this time I waited, he promised he would return, and now he's getting married just like that.' Ran soon found herself at the Beika Park; she sat down trying to sort things out in her mind. The more she thought about it the more she wished this was just a nightmare. Ran knew she needed someone to talk to about this.

"What's the matter Ranneechan?" Ran raised her head up.

"Ayumi-chan," Ran said wiping her tears, "It's nothing. What brings you here?"

Ayumi told Ran how Conan and Ai said that they were getting married and how she hoped that this was all just a dream, "I mean they are both my friends and to be honest they really look good together, but I just can't." Ayumi looked like she was about to cry. "I don't know if I could ever face them again."

Ran listen to her patiently and without interrupting. After she was done Ran smiled as sad smile, "Looks like we're in the same boat, Shinichi called me told me he was coming back." Ran looked lost in thought, "he also said that he was getting married as well and he wanted me to be a bridesmaid." Ran laughed, "I waited all this time for him, he promised he'd return, he asked me to wait for him, and now he's marrying someone else, someone he met on a case!" Ran punched a nearby tree almost uprooting it. Tears fell from Ran's eyes, "Part of me wants to hurt him, but at the same time I also want him to be happy."

"Maybe it would help if you knew who it was he going to marry," a voice said from behind her, "Hello I am Miyano Shiho, I'm Shinichi's fiancée."

Ayumi and Ran stared at her with awe not only was she beautiful, but she also looked like an older version of Ai. "I know I'm intruding on a private conversation but since I'm the topic."

"How did you and Shinichi meet?" Ran interrupted.

Shiho smiled, "It was a few years ago my family worked with a large criminal organization. My sister wanted us out so she went to the FBI, but they found out about it and had her killed. Of course they never told me the details of her death so I escaped hoping to find out what happened. Soon met up with Shinichi after I learned that he was the last person to see my sister alive, out of guilt or maybe desperation he agreed to help me bring the organization down." Shiho paused to wipe the tear in her eye. "That idiot detective had no idea of the scope of the organization he actually believed he could topple it himself. Well, after some misadventures we fell in love and that's what leads us to here."

Ran and Ayumi looked at Shiho intensely, although they had many questions for her the only thing they could think of was, "Are you related to Haibara Ai?" they both asked at the same time.

Shiho laughed at the two of them, "of all the questions that's probably running through your mind, you ask me that one first." After catching her breath, "Yes we are related, after I left the organization I sent Ai to Agasa Hakase for safety. Only he and Conan knew the truth."

"How come Conan," Ayumi asked.

"How he found out, you'll have to ask him yourselves," Shiho interrupted. "I've said all that I've come to say. I hope that what happened doesn't destroy your relationship with him. After all your friendship means a lot to him and I'm sure you don't want it to end with animosity between you two." Shiho turned and left it looked like she was having some chest pain so Ran didn't try to stop her.

'That almost looked like Shinichi's condition' Ran said to herself as she watched Shiho leave.

Ayumi watched Shiho leave then turned to Ran, "Ranneechan are you O.K."

Ran shook her head, "I would be lying if I said yes, but now I think that can talk to Shinichi."

Ayumi had a puzzled look in her face.

"I have to talk to Shinichi face to face; I have to see for myself if he truly loves this girl. If this is just a marriage of convenience I'll do everything to stop it but," Ran paused, "then maybe I can finally say goodbye to him."

-Just Outside the Park-

Shiho as exited the park she stopped at the gate "Well you heard her are you going to meet up with her? You do know that you might not survive too many more transformations?" Shiho looked to her side and saw Conan leaning on the wall. "There are some temp pills in the blue case in the bathroom. I'll leave you to decide whether or not to use them."

-DAY BEFORE THE WEDDING-

Ran tried to call Shinichi again but it seems that his phone was disconnected. It was almost time for the wedding and Ran hasn't seen or heard from Shinichi or Shiho yet. Ran had thought about asking Hakase but he always seemed allusive when it came to Shinichi or Conan. Just then Ran phone rang as she picked it up the voice she's been looking for answered.

"Ran it's me Shinichi, I have to talk to you," Shinichi's voice sounded a little nervous.

"Yes we do, but not like this we have to talk face to face," Ran said. There was a pause.

"Alright I'm right outside your house." Ran looked out her window and saw the familiar figure of her best friend standing across the street.

Ran grabbed her jacket and rushed outside. As she left the front door she found Shinichi waiting for her.

"I almost thought you'd just disappear again," Ran said.

Shinichi stood about ten feet away his face was covered by a shadow from the street light. "I'm sorry to make you suffer like this Ran. Believe me I've never wanted to hurt you."

"Then why did you disappear, why did you ask me to wait only to return with a fiancée?" Ran asked in anger.

"I can't tell everything yet but I can say that when I first left I thought that I could solve the case easily like I always do. But this time was different; the people I was hunting were very dangerous, in fact I was nearly killed by them on several occasions." Ran gasped at learning how close Shinichi came to dying. "To be honest wanting to return to you was my greatest motivation to keep on going. I almost lost it when Conan told me you were seeing other guys."

"Ironically it would be you who would leave me behind," Ran said.

"I never intended that Ran. But after I meet Shiho I saw something that I couldn't before," Shinichi took a deep breath, "Ran I know I have no right to ask for forgiveness but please don't interfere with the wedding. I promise to better explain things afterwards."

Ran wished she could look into Shinichi's eyes but his face was in the shadows. "Just tell me do you really love her?" Ran grasped her chest fearing the answer.

Shinichi took one step back, "She is both 'Watson and Irene' I'm so sorry Ran". He then turned and ran away. Ran just stood there crying.

-Day of the Wedding-

Ran was surprised how simple the wedding was. The guest attending were just the Kudos, Hakase, the detective boys, her parents, Hattori and Kazuha, Sonoko, a few members of the police and a couple people from FBI.

Ran overheard Ayumi asked about Conan and Ai, but Agasa told her that they were getting ready and would be late.

Most of the guests were surprised to learn that Shinichi was not marrying Ran.

"I can't believe that stupid detective, how could he do this to Ran!" Sonoko complained.

"Well, I for one am glad that Shinchan chose Shiho, I knew she was perfect for him the day I saw her," Yukiko said excitedly.

"You'd be happy if he married anyone but Ran," Eri said dryly. Secretly she was glad he wasn't marring her daughter too, but felt she had to defend Ran's honor.

"Not anyone else, if Shinchan married Sonoko I would die, come back from the dead and kill both of them," Yukiko retorted.

"It's good to know that I'm not at the bottom of her list," Ran said suddenly she felt a huge killer intent from her best friend, "no offence Sonoko." Ran quickly added. Sonoko just eyed her best friend.

Soon the wedding began. Ayumi was asked to be the flower girl and Mitsuhiko the ring bearer. Shiho look gorgeous in her wedding gown as Agasa walked her down the aisle. During the ceremony the priest asked, "Is there anyone say these two should not be wed let them speak or forever hold your piece," practically everyone looked at Ran. Shinichi's eyes pleaded her not to say anything. Sonoko began nudging her forth, but Ran simply shook her head. She decided to respect Shinichi's request not to interfere. Seeing that she wasn't going to object the Priest continued, "You may now kiss the bride." As Shinichi and Shiho leaned forward Shinichi stopped half way, grasping his chest looking like he was having a heart attack. Shiho made no moves towards her husband and simply stood there. Ran couldn't believe this girl, 'What's wrong with her isn't she going to help him?' Ran tried to get to Shinichi but Yukiko stopped her, "He's going to be all right Ran" was all she would say. Yusaku held back the police and Agasa told the kids that everything was fine. A few seconds later Shiho started showing the same symptoms and soon they both collapsed in pain. After what seemed like an eternity the two of them finally got up and then Shinichi kissed Shiho. Everyone was shocked by what they've just witness, first the heart attack scare now the bride and groom were only half their size. After the kiss, Mini-Shiho took out a pair of glasses and put them on Mini-Shinichi. They then turned to face their guest, most of them gasped at the sight of Conan and Ai. "This is the reason I disappeared," said Conan, "I'm sure you all have question but those will have to wait until the reception party." Yusaku and Yukiko escorted Conan and Ai to private rooms.

At the reception everyone was quiet. Seeing Shinichi and Shiho change like that in front of them was quite a shocker. Everyone wanted answers, but the only people who would know anything weren't present. Ran was in deep shock 'All this time, every time I asked him he always denied it.' Ran felt overwhelming amount of emotions that she wasn't even sure how she was really feeling. Just then she heard Ayumi asked Agasa, "Hakase did you know?" Her bold statement caught the attention of everyone in the room. Ran was next, "Yes, Shiho said that you knew." Agasa looked nervous in all honesty he didn't want to be interrogated by everyone. Just then he was saved by the bell when Yukiko announced, "Here's the happy couple." Conan and Ai entered wearing children sizes of their wedding clothes. 'If didn't know the truth I would have called them cute,' Ran whispered to herself.

As everyone gathered around new couple they were showering them with both questions and congratulations. After things calmed down a bit they sat down for food and answers. Conan started with what happened at the amusement park with Gin and Vodka. "After I realized that my body had shrunk, I quickly headed for Agasa Hakase for advice. He recommended that I keep my identity a secret. So I came up with the name Edogawa Conan after my favorite authors." Ran couldn't that believe that both Shinichi and Hakase has been lying to her since the beginning. "Soon after several dead ends I finally caught a break when I met up with Shiho, of course I didn't know her as Shiho at the time," Conan the looked to Ai. Ai began telling of her work in the organization; the poison she made, the death of her sister, how she tried to commit suicide but her poison didn't work. Finally ending with her greatest failure, "Unfortunately my attempts to make an antidote failed, this is the last time either of us will be Shinichi or Shiho so as of right now they died of a heart attacked in front of all you witnesses," Ai finished.

Just then Jodie's cell phone went off. "Hello, really, I see, is everything taken care of, O.K. I'll take it from here." Jodie turned off her cell phone and faced the kids. "I'm so sorry it seems that there was a car accident and both of your parents are dead." Ran was confused Conan is Shinichi and his parents were here, and Ai just said that her parents died when she was still an infant. She then over heard Agasa explained it to the kids that they were giving Conan and Ai a new identity, "it's kind of like putting them in the witness protection program only they're not being forced to move."

"Oh dear, these poor kids are now orphans," Yukiko cried giving both Conan and Ai a hug, "and me having lost my only son on his wedding day." Just then Yukiko smiled at them, "I know I'll console myself by taking care of these two."

"You don't have to be so overdramatic Kudosan," Ai criticized.

Yukiko then karate chop Ai on the head lightly, "Shiho you are now married to my son, so call me mom." Yukiko eyes started to sparkle.

Ran almost cried when she heard that, 'She never would have accepted me like that,' Ran thought to herself.

"Are you sure you'll take both of them, I mean I've been looking after Ai all this time so," Agasa jumped in.

"Hakase, these two are married now no one would question them living together if they were brother and sister," Yukiko countered.

With that the argument was over. Conan and Ai were officially adopted by the Kudos.

Afterwards the party began. Everyone started eating and talking almost like what they had witness was just a normal event. Ran watched her father gulping the wine, her mom eyeing him with displeasure. She then checked out Conan, who was lovingly looking at his new bride/sister. Ran couldn't stand it anymore and left the reception room.

"Ran!" a voice that sounded both childish and mature at the same time called out from behind.

"Conan-kun," Ran felt a wave of anger building up inside of her, and she punched the wall just mere inches from his face him. "What do you want?"

Conan staring at the new hole in the wall, and the hand that made it, took a second to regain his composure, "I promised you an explanation," Conan said no longer using that childish innocent voice he normally used on Ran.

"I don't think you need to explain yourself anymore," Ran's voice hissed in anger. "Just tell me, was I really not worthy of your trust. You've been lying to me for years, and every time I accused you of being Shinichi you always denied it. I'm pretty sure your 'TRUSTED FRIENDS' aided you in keeping me in the dark!"

Conan sighed and took off his glasses, "Ran I won't defend my actions, but yes. I didn't want you to enter the world I found myself in after my body shrunk. I knew that if you found out who I was and what I was fighting, you could get hurt in the cross fire or worst."

"And Ai," Ran asked.

"She was already in that world, or rather from that world. I decided that no matter what I would protect her and if you found out about me that would put her in greater danger."

"So you'd choose her over me huh. So why did you ask me to wait for you?"

"I had always believed you were the one Ran, but after Ai-chan made the antidote…"

"Wait I thought she said it was a failure?"

"No she made only one, and gave it to me. I knew that once I became Shinichi again both Ai and Shiho would disappear. That's when I realized that I loved her, so I choose to remain as Conan."

Ran stared at the little boy who used to be her best friend, secret crush, and little brother she never had, "You know if this was a soap opera, I would have been supporting your romance. But right now I just don't know what to think. I mean I still love you, but perhaps this for the best. After all if you didn't trust me this time; who knows how many more secrets you would have kept from me?" Ran tried to put a smile on her face but ultimately frowned when she saw Ai at the dance floor. "Looks like your wife/sister is waiting for you. You know I don't think I'll ever get use to that," Ran chuckled.

Conan nodded and headed to the dance floor.

-FLASHBACK END-

Ran was eavesdropping on the case; so far what she gathered was that the victim it seems died after ingesting some poison. Her father immediately accused the person running the café since he had both motive and opportunity to do so. Conan on the other disagreed since there was no trace of poison in the food or drink, but he didn't have any suspects or clues to follow. The Shonen Tantei group tried their best but Conan dismissed most of their theories as well.

Just then Ai walked on to the scene with some sandwiches and soda. "Oh, I thought you'd have this case wrapped up by now." Ai said taking a bite out her sandwich.

"You know Nee-chan; I could really use your help since poisons are your forte. Why did you go out for a snack when the hotel has multiple cafes?" Conan said.

Shiho took a drink from her soda, "You know I just don't understand why people would pay double here when there's a convenient store just across the street?"

"Convenient store? That's it!" Conan had his trademark grin. "Thanks Ai," kissing her on the cheek he headed back to others.

"So what's important about the convenient store?" Ran asked.

"No idea," Ai answered in her usual nonchalant mannerism taking another bite.

"Huh…?"Ran stared at her rival, "But…"

"You seem to misunderstand. Yes I am a genius but as a chemist not a detective. I merely stated an observation, whether it's important or not that's for Conan to figure out." Shiho took another sip from her drink.

Ran couldn't understand this girl/woman but felt a certain sense of admiration for her. "So anyway Ai-chan, are you going to tell him about that?"

"He's a detective; let's see how long it takes him to find out." Ai smiled a freakishly insane grin.

'Helping him see things he missed and challenging him to a game of wits. She really is both Watson and Irene,' Ran concluded.

They both watched as Detective Conan took center stage in the case.

FIN

**AN:** After rereading Married Siblings I just thought of what could cause the building to shake.


End file.
